Her Story
by Hopscotch Girl
Summary: what if camp green lake's newest camper was a..........Girl? how crazy would that be well in this story that's exactly what happens.
1. The Reason

OK here goes my first Holes Fanfic.

**Chapter 1**

_Run, run, run. Go faster, they'll never catch you. _These are the exact words that I thought to my self when I decided to steal a shot gun.

I wasn't going to do anything bad with it, like shoot any one. I mean it was gift really, it was. It was going to be for my dad's 48Th birthday. He liked to collect rare items, including rare guns. Well he and I went into some army/navy surplus store just to look around and maybe find my little brother Tyler a cool belt, since his old one broke. But anyway, we walked in and my dad told me to go look for one cause he wanted to check something. We had been to the store plenty of times so I knew exactly where to go, so once I found one I decided to go find my dad. "Dad" I called out.

"_Over _here Anie"

that was his nickname for me. My really name is Anya, but he had always called me Anie.

So I went over to where his voice was coming from and I found him where all the guns were locked up. "See that double barled one." my Dad said. He had stopped using all the actual names cause he knew that I didn't care. "Yeah" I said.

"Well it's $225.00"

"So" I said "We don't have that kind of money."

"Yes sweetheart, I know"

"Then why are you showing it to me?"

"Well I figured that my birthday is coming up in a few weeks, so i guessed that I'd show it to you."

"Well all I have is $92, I don't think that I can get that much in two weeks Dad."

"well honey it's the thought that counts."

_Yeah dad_, I thought, _use the_ _guilt trick on me you always do. _And my dad did. He always said that when he was upset about not getting something. Well at least he always uses it on me since I'm the second youngest. My two older twin brother and sister always fight about everything. Like who will get mom this and who will get dad that or who should by Anya this or Tyler that. So dad never had to use the guilt train. And Tyler is five so he doesn't know how to do anything. Which leaves me for dad to play the guilt stuff on. Our mom was long gone. She left about a year after giving birth to Tyler cause she didn't want to take care of this many kids. Well mom guess what, no one wants to take care of this many kids, but it's a little thing called love. Oh sorry, got a little carried away here. Anyway back to the story.

So we left the store with the belt for Tyler, but I couldn't help thinking to myself, _what if I could get that gun for dad. He'd be so happy, but where the heck would i get that kind of money. _So three days before my dads birthday, I walked down to the store, and on my way I picked up the heaviest rock that I could find, and put it in my pocket.

I walked in the store and said "hello" to the cashier in what I hoped was a friendly non-up to no good way. I walked around a bit looked at some blue jeans then made my way to the gun shelves. When I was pretty sure that no one was looking I took the rock and smashed it into the glass as hard as I could. Just as I heard foot steps begin to walk in my direction, I grabbed the gun and ducked into another aisle. I tucked the gun in my jacket then began to walk to the front door. I knew that once i was at the doors and outside that would have to make a run for it. I was the fastest kid on our track team so I didn't think that this would be to hard. But the police station was like on block down the road, so if they were called, which I was sure they had been, they I would just try to hide if they began to follow me.

So as I approached the door, in walked to police. "Move aside little girl" the first one said. "Of course officer" I said trying not to sound suspicious. He gave me a funny look then went to the back of the store. So I walked out the door and, as I expected, the buzzer went off and I ran. I ran as hard and fast as I could and went right for my short cut through the woods and past the lake to get home. As I ran threw I remembered all the monster hunting games that my Friend Nick and I used to play when we were really little. But now we're 13 and those kinds of games are for kids Tyler's age. When I passed the small lake I thought to myself, _well it's a good thing that you're here, I don't know what I do in my spare time during the summer. _

The Texas summers were brutal, during the day would be hotter than anything, but at night they would freeze up. But we live right behind the little lake so it was convenient. Just as I reached the back yard I listened as I heard my dads SUV enter the driveway. I ducked in the back door and went up to my room and out the gun under my my pillow and blankets. I shared a room with my sister Valery and I didn't dare put anything under my bed, she always looked under there to make sure that I didn't put anything under it when I cleaned my side of our room.

"I'm home guys" I heard my dad call "Sorry I'm a bit late the traffic is backed up right in Front of Navy's. I think that there's been a robbery."

Just then the door bell rang and Val went to go answer it. "Uh Dad I think it's for you" she said with a pained tone in her voice. _Oh god this can't be them already, it's been like 15 minutes. _I looked out the front window and sure enough there were two cop cars in our driveway. "Sr." one of the police men said. _Hey that sound strange, it sounds just like the one who told me to move. _I peaked out from one of the doors,and there stood the police officer who had said for me to get out of the way.

"Can I help you officer?" my Dad asked.

"Uh Yes Sr. we are looking for your Daughter, the one who didn't answer the door."

"UH right away officer."

_Oh this can't be good,_ I thought, so I quickly changed my shirt and jeans and put my black hair in a bun as I heard my dad begin to come up the stairs. "UH Anya, there's some police here to see you" my dad said. "Here to see me?" I asked

"Uh yeah"

"Why me what did I do?" I said.

"Well I don't know why don't you tell me" my dad said rather impartiality.

So I walked out of my room and downstairs. "Good afternoon officers" I said not looking either one in the eye. "That's her that's the girl the I saw in he store." "Calm down Jones." the second officer said. "Miss. Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" "Go ahead Sr. " I said, " Why don't you take a seat."

So he did, he sat down at our living room table and I sat across from him. "So how is your day going?"

What Kind of question is that" I asked.

"Just the kind that a human asks another human"

"Well I had school, went to the store to look for a new pair of socks for my dad for his birthday, then I came home, and now you guys are here."

"What store were you at?"

"Navy's"

"Did you actually buy anything?"

"NO she didn't, she left with out any bags."

"Jones stop interrupting, now let the girl answer the question."

"No he's right. I did leave with out any bags. I got to the store, looked at some blue jeans for my self, then went to the sock aisle and went to find the kind that my dad liked, but unfortunately they didn't have his size. Then I heard a crash, and figured that I should probably go cause I didn't want to get caught up in the commotion."

"What would you tell us if we could go back to the store and check the video tapes?"

"Go ahead check them, I didn't do anything."

"Wrong answer. We've already checked the tapes. You're guilty"

"Don't you need other kinds of evidence besides tapes?"

"Your right. Sr. do you mind if we check you daughters belongings?"the Officer said to my dad. "Well I don't know what this a bout so go head. _Great I thought, now I'm dead for sure._

So of course they went up to my room and found the gun on my bed, and now we are waiting in court three months later just so that I can tell this story again, and get my sentence.


	2. My Sentence

**_Chapter 2_**

"Dad how much longer are we going to be here for?"

Nothing.

"Still not talking to me I see"

Nothing.

Ever since the day I took the gun he hasn't said a word for me, well apart from telling me that he never wanted the gun from me stealing it. So now we are just waiting for the judge to come in and give me my sentence. We were supposed to have the trial three months after I took the gun but the judge never showed up. Now it's two and a half year's later and I'm almost 16.

"Sorry I'm late" a man with greying hair said "I'm Judge Peterson and I've been told the cops side of the story so lets here yours."

"Well I've said the story enough times, so I'll make it easy on you, I stole a gun for my dad for his birthday gift and lied about it, and when I say for him, I don't mean under his orders, I mean i was getting it for him cause he told my that he wanted it so three days before his birthday I went in and stole it.

"Well if it's going to be that easy then lets see how easy this is" The judge said "There is an opening at camp green lake, you may either go there or jail, your choice."

"Well we've never been able to afford camp so I guess I'll take the camp" I said. _Wow I think any kid would take camp over jail._

"Well then It's settled. One year and two months at camp green lake."

I was given two weeks to say goodbye to all my friends and family, but in my case I had one friend, Nick, and no one in my family wanted to talk to me anyway. I was also told that all I need to bring was a tank top and/or t-shirt and a pair of shorts and/or sleep pants.

* * *

So two weeks passed and I've only been able to say god bye to Nick, fore he is the only one who cares that I'm leaving. Now I'm on a bus and it seems like we are just driving in the middle of no where. "Excuse me but how much longer until we hit the camp?" I asked.  
"Five minutes" a very annoyed sounding officer said.

About three minutes later I began to notice some strange things. Tons of holes were every where but on the road. Soon enough we came to a stop and the officer told me to grab my backpack and get off the bus. "Sr. if you don't mind me asking but,where's the lake" I asked as I stared out into empty desert. "Don't be funny" he rather rudely said.

I had no idea what he was talking about, don't be funny. Hello it's called Camp Green LAKE. Doesn't that mean there should be a lake here?

I followed the officer into a small room connected to what I guessed to be the Mess Hall. "Where are all the other campers?"

"In the Mess Hall."

"Well you must be the girls scout" a man with a very strong Texas accent said.

"Well I'm no scout." I replied.

"Are you trying to be funny with me?"

"No Mr. Uhhhhhhhhhh" I felt really stupid not knowing the mans name but, no one told me.

"Mr. Sir." I couldn't help but laugh in the back of my throat; I mean really what kind of name is that?

"Think my names' funny do you?"

"NO Mr. Sir"

"Good" he said trowing me an orange suit. "You get two suits. One for work, and one for relaxation."

"Uh work?"

"Are you sure that your not a girl scout, cause you sure sound like one.?"

"Yes Mr. Sir, but I'm not quite sure what you mean.

"Well haven't you gone to school, cause I'm pretty sure that they teach you what work is."

"Yes, but-"

"But what, you've never done it before?"

"Well I have Mr. Sir, But I was told that this was a camp."

"Yes well at this camp we go out in the beating sun and and dig holes, It teaches character, you take a bad kid, make them dig hole for a couple of months and it turns them into a good kid."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I was told that I was coming to camp, not an excavation site. And how the heck does digging holes build character? So I was given my suits, and brought over to the tent labeled D-Tent. "Hello my name is Dr. Pendanski." a man who looked like a real weakling said, "I will be you camp councilor. I believe that you are a good person in every way but that you have decided to mess your life up."

"Uhm thank you?" I didn't really know how to respond to that but i didn't really know what to say to anyone here they all look like they're out to get me. "Well who's the chica". Was I dreaming or did I hear the most cutest Mexican accent ever. "Hello Jose ", Dr. Pendanski said, "This here is Anya she's our first girl to come to Camp Green Lake." " No kidding", the boy named Jose said, "By the way my name is Magnet." "HI" I said hoping that I didn't sound like I was looking at the absolute cutest kid that I had ever seen. "Well Jose I think I will leave you to show our new camper around." "No problem Mom."

"Mom?" I said.

"Yeah that's what we call him"

"Oh" And here's the unexpected well for me at least. Jose took my hand in his and placed his lips to them."Encantada." was all he need to say and I was completely captured by him. "So uhm Magnet you said." Oh uhh yeah my name is Magnet heh"

"Oh well I'm Anya no nickname or anything"

"Anya, I like it"

"Thanks, and I like Jose."

"Well why don't we go on a Little tour of the camp?"

"OK" wow is this really happening. Am I really going on a tour with an incredibly cute kid who may just so happen to think the same of me?

"SO uhhhhhhhhh what did you get sent here for?"

I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me this, but he did so here goes nothing. "Well I uhhh I stole something."

"Wow really I stole something too." "WOW" was really all I could say well I guess that wasn't so bad I mean he stole something, I'm sure that his probably wasn't as bad though. I mean a shot gun that's horrible, if anyone finds out that I stole a shot gun, well I don't even want to think about what could happen, especially if Magnet finds out. Man that would suck.

"So Anya how old are ya?" Magnet asked. "Almost sixteen", I replied. "Cool me too" Magnet said. wow this cute kid is the same age as me. I haven't even talk to a boy besides Nick since I became a delinquent. I've been on parole for three years and it sucks, it's nice to finally talk to the opposite sex again.

"So why don't i show you around?" Magnet said. "Yeah sure" I said not really sure what there was to se here. So the two of us walked out side and waked over to a nice looking house. There were two tree's and a hammock between them. "This here senorita is the Warden's house. Never upset her." Wait did Magnet just say her? "Her?" "Yeah the Warden is a women" And I was guessing that by my expression he knew what to say next. "Oh Mr. Sir isn't the Warden, he's always like that" well that made sense, maybe. "Okay well, what next?" I think I was really beginning really like this kid.


	3. A Hard Day's Work

OK I know it's been like forever, but i'm finally back to working on Her Story. Review to let me know how it goes.

**Chapter 3**

**A Hard Days Work.**

OK, So dinner the first night sucks so far. I'm sitting at a table next to Magnet, and a kid named X-ray. The other kids are Squid, Zig-Zag, Armpit, and some creeper called Barfbag. Good thing my bunck isn't anywhere close to his.

Everyone at camp apart from the counclers seems to be staring at me. Now I should be glad that I've got everyones full attention, but it's pretty much just creeping me out. "So," X-Ray said draging out the o akwardly, "What did you do to get sent here freckles?" "I uh, I'm a thief," was all I could really say. I stared down at my plate of what was soposed to be chicken parm. but looked like crap.

"Another one eh," Armpit said, "There's gotta be what at least three kids in each tent getting put in here for stealing." "Yeah, but they steal things like knives, and money, you know important stuff," Squid said, "I mean look at Magne-" Magnet choaked off Squid from saying anymore. "I'll tell her man," he said looking at me, "I am the worst, I stole a puppy, I mean the thing fit in my pocket, if he would have just kept quiet I would have gotten away with it." Magnet was laughing in a mixed way like, ha I could have gotten away with it, and man I could have gotten away with it. "I know how you feel," I said, "I mean the officer walked right by me, I would have gotten away with it too if I hadn't put the gun under my-".

But it's too late, the words already came out of my mouth. "A gun, you didn't steal a gun," X said like it was the dumbest thing he had ever heard. "I wish I didn't," was all I could say.

I thought everyone would hate me the second after I said that, but I was wrong. Everyone seemed to gain respect for me. It was lie they thought I could take care of my self, they thought I could be able to last long. The next thing I knew Magnet had put his arm around me and said, "Baby if you could steal a gun then, well, you can make it aqui, trust me." Man I love it when he says spanish words, it's just so cute. After dinner, I walked back to the tent with the boys and we had a little group talk with Dr. P, a.k.a. MOM.

"So boys," mom started out, "What do we think of our first girl?" X-Ray was the first to answer, "She's a tough one Mom, she'll last." Then Armpit went, "Yeah, she's gunna do just fine here." But it's what Magnet said that made my heart stop beating. "Mom, this senortia es muy bonita, and capable of saying what's on her mind. If she could last the first night here, well, ella estara bien."

"English man," Squid said, "This is America, english, do you speak it?" "No me creen inglés es en mi vocabulario," when Magnet spoke spanish, I thanked the lord I had chossen it as my language in school ,fore if I didn't I don't think I would have know'n a singal word he said. "Well Magnet," I began, I thank you for your kind words, but I would much enjoy going to bed if you don't mind,: and with that I pulled off my jumpsuit and got into bed.

I think most of the boys were hopeing I hadn't had my tank top and shorts on, but hey, I'm not going to let a bunch of 16 or17 year old boys stare me down, expecialy when I don't even know them. On the other hand, I know that I have a pretty good looking body. I am sixteen, and have all the curves in all the right places. I was 5'6", had straight black hair down just abouve my lower back, and was 125lbs. I also had pretty tan skin, and could be easily looked at as a mexican, instead of and Italian, which I happened to be 100%.

As I crawled into bed, my first thought was, _I'm glad magnet is next to me, _because I was right next to the opening of the tent, and I don't really think sleeping next to any of the other guys would be to pleasent. My head hit the pillow, and I knew that I would have a terrible first night of sleep. The boys stayed up until about eleven thirty, then when they were all finally asleep, Armpit's snoreing was like a fricken elephent was in the tent with us. Man it kept me up until about two. I fanally gave up on falling asleep when I heard a voice whisper in the night.

"You know, if your sneaky enough, you can sneak into the warden's cabin and get a pair of ear plugs," I wasn't exactly sure who I heard talking, so I sat up to get a better look. It was Barf Bag. "Does everyone have a pair?" It was the only logical thing I could think of to say. "Yeah, about two weeks before you came here a kid named the spirit left," He said it was a hint of laughter in his voice, "Man that kid was weird, he always seemed to be a creeper, and he never did anything good for our tent, apart from the one time he was brought into the warden's house to clean it. He found a jar filled with earplugs, and took a pair for each of us."

"Why does the warden need ear plugs," I was pretty interested in knowing, I mean she get's to sleep in a real house, what could possibly bother her?

"She doesn't like to hear the buzz of insexcts at night," he said, "But if you can find a way into that house, your golden, he said she keeps it in a cabanite in her bedroom, so I would say ask your family to send you some in the mail, or risk a punishment." And with that he was back to laying down on hhis bed and sawing his own wood.

I guess I must have fallen alseep at some point 'cause the next thing I knew X-Ray was ripping the blankets of me and Magnet was yelling something in spanish at Zig-Zag, only to result in them telling him to speak English.

"So chica, how did you sleep" he asked me. "I will find out in a few minutes won't I," I said. It was true though, you never know how well you sleep until you either wake up, or keep lagging on with the day. It was only then that I noticed the sun wasn't even up yet. "Magnet," I said standing up out of bed, "Yes chica bonita," there he goes with making my head spin.

"Why are we up?"

He laughed, then looked at me like I had three heads when he realized I was serious, "Didn't anyone explain to you what happens?" I guess the look on my face made him continue,"We wake up before the sun rises, you know cooler working conditions." I still didn't really get what he ment, and he must have seen that, "Oh just get your suit on already and I will explain more later."

I threw on one of my jump suits and walked out of the tent. I waited for about three minutes and Magnet came out too. "Ok," he started with, "We get up early to get our shovels, head out to the digging areas, and then start digging. The shovle is our tool, its five feet long, the holes have to be five feet in diamiter, as well as depth. So getting up early means we wont have to dig in the super hot sun for as long." I mean it made sense, but what does digging a hole have to do with anything. I was too tierd to ask any more questions, so I just followed everyone over to a table that must have been "pancakes." They were tortillas covered in maple syrup. I guess that was an ok breakfast, better then the dinner's here anway.

Once everyone ate and got a shovle we all headed out to the digging areas. Ours was the closest, so that was good, I think., but that also meant that it's just going to keep getting farther and farther. When we got to the site everyone made sure they had enough room, and went to work. It took me about 15 minutes to get in a god digging groove, but it was hard work. I took a gulp from my canteen every five minutes. And by the time lunch had arrived I was maybe half way done. We each got a ham and cheese wrap, ass well as two grahm crakers. Dr. Pendanski filled our canteens, and everyone went over to X-Rays hole to eat.

"So Anya," he said making sure to hold out the ya extra long, "How much have you getten done?" "Well not much, but that's probably because I am not used to it yet." "Well show us, " Squid said.

Everyone walked over to my hole with me and stopped making noise completly, in fact i think they were ever hold their breaths. "You call this not much," Armpit said, "Do you have any idea how long it took most of us to get that far on our first day?" "What am I going to slow?" "Too slow, God, if that is too slow then no puedo incluso pensar en cómo rápido que le llevará a hacerlo cuando estás acostumbrado a él." "For the love of god Magnet," Zig- Zag said, "What the hell are you saying?"

"It's fine guys he is pretty much just saying that if this is slow then he can't think of how fast I will get it dont when I am used to it," I said, "And from that I am gathering I am doing well." "Anya," Barf Bag said, "I've been here for six weeks, and look how far I am." I walked over three holes and saw that I was by far a lot further then the other boys, most of them had maybe a qurter of there holes done. I mean, I am an unfit girl, and I was getting my hole done faster then boys who have been here for like ever. After lunch I took so much time to finish my hole that the only two boys left we Squid and Magnet.

"Oh Dios ayúdenme por favor," I heard Magnet say, "Deje que la tortura parada, no puedo tomar este más." Magnet sounded like he was being tortured to death. I mean saying I can't take this anymore, God make it stop, it's just digging a hole.

"Magnet," I said, "Just because you speak spanish fluently doesn't mean some of us can't pick up on what your saying." "Well," he said, "I really could care less if people know what I say, Hell most of the kids here probably wish the same thing." "Well, we are just digging holes, not our graves," I said.

"Oh Anya, Anya," He said, "You will want to dig your grave after being here for a few days, trust me." And with that he measured his hole got up and left. I then noticed that I was close enough to being done, I mean it isn't like someone is going to make sure that every hole is perfect, so three inches shouldn't matter.

I would have finished my hole a long time ago, but I mean the boys were right, I had gotten much further on my hole in just half the day then them. I wanted them to finish before I did so that i didn't feel like an even more of an outcaste here, but tomorrow I don't care if The President was here for seven months, I will finish when i finish, not to the boys satisfactory.


	4. I'm Sorry

OH MY GOD! I am so sorry for not updating. I know alot of you are going to be sad that this stary is only an apology, but I had to say. I have been trying and trying to update but for somereason my document is not saving, so I'm going to try one more time and see what happens.

So please just wait a little bit longer and I will get my next chapter up. I will however give you a ssmall clue as to what it is about.

The Chapter name is The Linx Shines At Night. I hope you will be ok with me not updateing. But I should have the next chapter up no later then next week.


End file.
